Cryptoprocta Ferox: Unnatural
by Wildebunny the Eternal
Summary: Disowned by family, on the run, sentenced to live with what she fears most.
1. Suspicions

**A/N: Do not look too in-depth into the title. Welcome the Zootopification of a species while trying to preserve some of their earthly qualities. I didn't really know how to tag this.**

 **Chapter 1: Suspicions**

* * *

"Run from the police when alone." Everyone drilled this message into her. Her school repeated the message once every morning, once before classes ended. Her parents reminded her at random and quizzed her at times She didn't understand why. The police were helpful.

Her enthusiasm for the new school year quickly faded as it started just like the previous one.

"What do we do if we're alone?" her teacher asked. Not even a new teacher allowed her to escape this boring repetition.

"Run from the police," the class replied.

She sat beside Christopher, her best friend. "Do your parents do the same?" she asked. "They always remind me to run from police."

"I've never heard my parents say it even once. Police are friendly though," he replied. "Come on, Danielle, I know you hate it, but at least it doesn't take much time."

The teacher called everyone's attention. "We'll begin with English…"

The rest of the day passed like a blur and her parents were there to pick her up. Her mom was always inquisitive about her day. "How was school today, sweetie?"

"Boring as usual," Danielle said.

"What do you do if you're alone?"

"Run from police. I'm not going to forget, Mom."

"Don't take that tone with her, she cares about you a lot," her father admonished. "Apologize."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"I don't like your tone. Do it again."

"I'm sorry."

"Was that so hard?"

She was unlucky to have strict parents. She saw a meal in the middle of the street extravagantly prepared, but everyone walked on by as if it wasn't even there. It couldn't be too tall, or the cars would run it over. She remembered the rage and fury her parents had when she took a bite from one of those. It was only last year but it was still fresh in her mind.

She had run towards an appetizing slice of cake.

"Never do that again." Her father stared at her.

"You're grounded for a week. I need to fix this," her mother said.

"I was hungry," she replied.

"Those are off limits. We told you about this. Don't eat them when you're with us." Her mother took the cake she was eating even though she only had a nibble before they caught her. She watched her mother throw the cake into the trash.

"Why?" she asked.

Her mother didn't respond, and she didn't push her luck. She had a cooking lesson that day. She learned how to create that cake. It was almost an exact replica of the one she tried to eat.

Her mother placed the cake in the middle of the road once more. "I finally fixed your mistake."

Her parents deprived her of joy for the entire week. They didn't allow her friends over, no games, no special treats, nothing she loved. She remembered it well.

"Don't even think about it," her mother said, pulling her mind back into the present, as they walked on by.

"I didn't forget," Danielle replied. "I remember everything."

Everything might be a stretch, but she recalled with great clarity another time her parents acted bizarrely. She was at the park playing with other pups her age. Running around chasing each other. She saw an injured pup wearing yellow clothing alone and afraid. It was that pup's birthday. The pup's clothing was torn in places and there were visible cuts on his skin. "Come out, it's okay," she coaxed.

The frightened pup slowly came out of hiding with her reassurances. "Thank you," he said shakily. He seemed slightly older than her.

"There you are!" Her mother screeched. "Go back to your father now!"

She saw her mother chase her new friend away. The injured pup ran like never before while sobbing. She didn't understand. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked her father.

"No, but he has. There are other pups for you to play with. Have fun with them."

She was so disturbed by the display, she questioned the next pup she saw. She told them what her mother did just now. "Are your parents like this too?"

"I don't know, they aren't my parents. They care about me a lot though," he smiled sweetly. "Forget about it, I'm sure your parents are nice."

"What happened to your parents?"

"I'm not allowed to say, but let's have fun. Tag! You're it!"

Desperate for an answer, she chased. Even when she caught up to the older pup, her attempts at receiving an answer were futile. She gave up on pursuing the question and enjoyed the rest of the day.

Her parents jolted her back to reality. "You remember everything do you?" her mother asked. She nodded, fearing that she was in trouble again. "Good." Her mother seemed pleased. "Why don't I make you a nice cake, today? You can invite your friends."

"Today? My birthday's a week from now! I can't tell my classmates on such short notice. How about two days from now?"

"What about tomorrow? I want to practice baking."

"What about my birthday?"

"You can have another cake then too."

"You're the best!" She jumped hugging her mom. She always loved cake, but it was for special occasions only birthdays. She wasn't going to turn down such an offer. Her mother even altered her plans but didn't cave into her wishes completely.

"I know." She hugged her daughter. Danielle groomed her mother's fur. She did that when she was happy or when she wanted something really bad.

* * *

The teacher took attendance. "Aeron is absent today," the teacher said.

Danielle didn't know Aeron much at all. She found it strange that her teacher was broadcasting that unremarkable fact. She did know the Aeron had wasted no time showing off her dazzling yellow dress. It must have been her birthday. Everyone wore yellow on their birthdays and only their birthdays. It shown with the brightness of multiple gems. It certainly showed how rich Aeron was. It made her jealous, and secretly she was glad that Aeron was gone.

She had the same classmates for every single class. It was different because, in the previous year, classes were intermingled. Towards the end of the school day, she announced, "My parents are throwing a party today. Anyone want to come?"

It was short notice, but they were willing to come regardless.

* * *

Guests arrived at her house one by one. They played pin the tail on the pony. She wasn't too good at it, but she had fun. It was strange, she never saw any other species, but their party games were certainly inspired by them.

"Normally, rabbits go in hats," Danielle said.

"But we don't have rabbits here," her father said.

"This is embarrassing. Can't you practice magic somewhere else? With cards maybe?"

"Your mother's going through all this trouble."

"Fine," she said. Her father pulled her out of the hat. "Happy now?" She blushed from all the pink lace her father put on her.

"That's my girl," he said. He kissed her on the forehead.

She gasped in horror when she saw the cake her mother had prepared. It was exactly like the one she tried to sneak a bite out of last year. A perfect replica! "Can I eat this?" she asked her mother.

"Of course," she said. "It's for you."

She leaned forward to take a bite. "I won't be grounded, will I?"

"What gave you that idea?"

She told her in extravagant detail that incident they had on the road last year. "Really?" her mother seemed amazed. "This cake is safe to eat. You won't be grounded."

She eagerly took a slice of the black forest cake with insect filling. "So good."

Her party also ended with the repetitive mantra reminding everyone they had to run from police if they were alone. They asked everyone to recite on command.

She noted that her friends were all picked up by both parents. No one was ever alone.

* * *

The teacher announced Benjamin was absent. Aeron still hadn't returned. She took careful note that the teacher didn't mention Aeron was absent again. The teacher didn't even call Aeron's name. She noticed only now that Benjamin hadn't come to her party. She felt bad because in her excitement, she realized she stole his potential guests. Today, Bradleigh wore a yellow dress. Danielle resolved to follow Bradleigh wherever she went.

"Pay attention please!" the teacher said. He was staring at her.

"Sorry, I'm distracted." She wouldn't let Bradleigh out of her sight.

She paid attention to the math teacher once more. Bradleigh didn't seem afraid or anything, but she was the only one wearing yellow because it was her birthday. By the end of the school day, Danielle's parents came to pick her up. Bradleigh was still there waiting for hers.

"Mom, I want to wait until Bradleigh is picked up," she said.

"We don't have time," her mother said.

"But I think something might happen to her."

"She's safe at the school," her father replied. "You trust the teachers, don't you?"

"I guess."

Her mother went to talk to her teacher. "Has she caused any trouble?"

"She was distracted during class," her teacher replied.

"I will see what I can do." Her mother returned to her. "If you don't pay attention in class, your grades might slip."

They told her the mantra yet again.

On the way home, they saw a car run over one of those precious cakes in the middle of the road. Her mother used her cellphone. "Hi, I'd like to report a crime on Lemur Street. A black car just ran over a slice of cake."

She tried to listen to what the other animal said. She couldn't hear, but she saw police speeding past her on the way home. When they returned home, her mother wasted no time in baking a slice of cake just like before.

After dinner, they went out for a walk. Her father carried the slice of cake. They walked to where the previous cake was. Her mother set the cake in the middle of the road once more.

"Why?" Danielle asked.

"It's tradition," her mother replied.

* * *

She was right! Vindication gives way to fear. Bradleigh went missing! Bradleigh wore yellow yesterday. The teacher announced Bradleigh was missing, just like she imagined that would happen. Carl was wearing yellow today.

She didn't care. She marched right up to the teacher's desk.

"Where is Aeron?" she asked. "It's been three days."

"Her parents moved her to another school," the teacher replied.

"Where is Benjamin?"

"He's visiting sick relatives."

"Where is Bradleigh?"

"Her parents called in sick for her. She's caught the chickenpox. It's very contagious."

"Carl is going to go missing too, isn't he?"

Carl happened to overhear. "Chill out, my parents are taking me on a cruise tomorrow! I'm so excited! It's my birthday present!"

The teacher sighed. "Now, settle down so I can start class." She heard him mutter under his breath. "They don't pay me enough for this job."

The rest of the day was uneventful. The mantra was repeated yet again to everyone that remained.

She asked her parents if they could visit Bradleigh.

"Are you crazy? She has the chickenpox," her mother replied.

"I don't care," she said.

"But we do."

* * *

The next day, Christopher wore yellow. She asked her best friend, "Are you going to disappear too now?"

Carl had vanished, but the teacher still noted his absence. It was like clockwork.

"My parents told me they're running late today. I'll be here on Monday. They were too busy for my birthday," he replied.

She smacked him. scratching his face deep enough to draw blood. "If you aren't here. I'll give you worse. I will find you wherever you go."

"Don't worry about it."

"Young girl, bullying is not allowed here," the teacher said.

"It's okay," Christopher said. "I enjoy her wild imagination."

"Come with me to the principal's office, both of you."

They bandaged Christopher up promptly even though it was just a scratch before sending him on his way. The principal herself taught her. There was no time for any of her theories, the principal was strict and ensured she was productive.

She let her mind wander just for a moment.

"Now, what's the capital of Zootopia?" the principal asked.

"Bunnyburrow."

"Wrong, that's where most animals live. Now, pay attention."

Her parents came to pick her up as usual. "I want to wait until the parents of my best friend arrive. They're running late today."

"We don't have time for this," her mother chided.

"I don't care. I'm staying here until his parents arrive."

"Your mother's right. We don't have time to wait."

"Make me come home then. I'm not moving."

"Look, I'll be fine, really," Christopher said.

She remained despite everyone's pleas. She wouldn't even trust her classmates to keep watch.

"Ungrateful pup." Her parents simply walked away.

* * *

She remained with her best friend, but his parents never came. Hour after hour even as everyone else left. The teacher said, "You two have to leave the school now."

"But my parents didn't come," Christopher said. "Something must have happened."

"Where do you live?"

"Mort Street."

"I'll drive you both home. Danielle, why must you cause so much trouble?" the teacher admonished.

They both got in the car. "Still think you're not going to disappear?" Danielle said.

"My parents told me they were late. Things happen," Christopher said.

"Why were you wearing yellow anyway? You knew my theory about it."

"You're too paranoid. I'm fine see? See you on Monday."

She scratched his other cheek.

"We're here," the teacher said. "Off you go now."

She watched her best friend depart, and enter the brick house he lived in.

"Can we stay until he enters the house?" she asked.

"Fine, if that'll put an end to your theories. They don't pay me enough for this job."

Her friend walked right into the inviting house. "Can we go now?"

"You're right," she said to placate the irritated teacher.

The teacher was true to his word. He drove her home even though she was suspicious.

"Are you going to apologize?" her mother said. "You wasted his time."

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's okay really," the teacher said. "You should be glad to have such a bright pup."

"Sometimes I think she's too smart."

"I think she takes that as a compliment."

"It's meant to be one."

* * *

She woke up in the middle of the night. She heard a commotion, drawn towards the window. She swore she saw a pup being chased by a police car. She couldn't see that clearly, but her parents had to know.

"Mom! Wake up! Dad! Wake up!" She pulled on their covers trying to rouse them.

"What is it?"

She told them what she saw. They walked with her to the window. "See? There's nothing out there," her mother said.

"But I saw them, one frightened pup and a police car."

"It must have been a nightmare. Do you want to sleep with us?"

She usually slept in her own bed. It seemed shameful, but she was still afraid. "Sure."

Her parents surrounded her. It made her feel safe.

* * *

Two days later, something strange happened in the park.

Her best friend was lying in the middle of the park surrounded by red sand, with a red lollipop in his mouth. No one paid her friend any mind. They walked around him as if he didn't exist. "Wake up." She pounced upon him. She nudged him trying to wake him up but there was no sound, not even a snore or a breath.

Her friend's attire was torn in several places. There were numerous claw marks on his fur. She licked the blood from the wounds. Her friend didn't even wake up then.

"Let your friend rest. He's clearly tired," her mother said. "There are other things to do."

There weren't any pups her age here yet there was a playground with a set of swings. "Come, I'll push you."

Danielle sat on the swing. Her mother pushed her, she enjoyed the sensation of the wind. It distracted her from the scent of blood. She heard someone say, "She's not supposed to be here."

She grew tired of the swings. She tried to wake her friend up once more to no avail. A whisper she clearly heard, "Pathetic, I hope your next."

She heard a scream from behind. She turned around seeing a euplerid on the ground, struggling as blood-drenched the sands below.

"What happened, Momma?" she asked.

"He was a bad animal. We killed him," her mother replied. "Your friend needs his rest."

"Can he come home with us?"

"We shouldn't move sleeping animals. He'll be okay. You'll see him at school tomorrow," she said.

* * *

Tomorrow was her birthday. Her birthday dress was yellow as well. "I don't care. I'm not wearing it," she said.

"But you love the dress," her mother replied.

"I am not wearing it. Not to school. I'm not going to disappear."

"You have a wild imagination."

"I'm staying home."

"No, you're not. You're going to go to school whether you like it or not."

"Try and make me."

"Fine, you don't have to wear the yellow dress." Her mother shredded the dress right in front of her very eyes. "You're going to wear this." She revealed a humiliating pink outfit for her to wear.

"I'm not wearing that."

"We can always send you to the police."

"But what about always run from the police if you're alone?"

"Well, we don't have time for this. It's your choice. Those fine gentlemen are helpful."

"You even repeated the mantra to me yesterday!"

"Well, what do you want to do? We have jobs to do."

* * *

 **A/N: I wasn't sure if this was a good place to end the chapter.**

 **This story is inspired by science then I thought: How would it work in Zootopia? and what would happen?**


	2. An Interrupted Rite

**A/N: I patched chapter one with a minor rewrite. A character is no longer confirmed dead.**

 **Chapter 2: An Interrupted Rite**

* * *

Danielle was indecisive what to do. Her mother sealed the deal when she said, "Don't you want to see Christopher again?"

She reasoned that since she wasn't wearing yellow, she wouldn't disappear. If Christopher was there, that's another blow to her theories. "Fine, can I at least wear my regular clothing?"

Her mother gave in so easily. Danielle no longer had to wear that humiliating pink dress. She chose a comfortable white outfit instead. Her mother repeated the mantra to her yet again. Everything seemed well until she arrived in class.

Christopher was missing when the teacher took attendance. She didn't want to disappear. The scenarios her mind conjured up overwhelmed her. "I don't feel so good." She hyperventilated as fears took hold.

"Calm down, you're going to be safe in school," the teacher said.

"It's not school I'm worried about, it's about after."

"Your parents will be here to pick you up."

It seemed inconceivable to her that her parents would abandon her. Nothing even seemed amiss despite her own behavior. She reasoned it would be okay.

She focused on her classes and before she knew it the school day was over. There was nothing amiss and now she was waiting for her parents to arrive. Hour after hour even when everyone left her parents still didn't come.

Her teacher walked up to her. "Come with me." She followed her teacher. "Put this on," the teacher said. In his paws was a bright yellow shirt.

"Why?" she asked.

"Your parents aren't going to come get you. Your parents don't want you anymore. You need to put this on or you will die," he said.

"I don't want to disappear," she said.

The teacher sighed. "They really don't pay me enough for this job. You happen to be one of the brightest students in the class. You figured out the pattern when no one helped you. Your entire life has prepared you for this. All of us went through this, even me."

"I don't believe you," she said. It seemed inconceivable to her that her parents would abandon her with no warning. "You have to be lying." The only anomaly was herself being upset at not wearing her birthday dress. Her mom had shredded it because she was upset with her defiance.

"Look, I can drive you home, but I can guarantee you will die if you don't put these on." He passed the yellow vestments to her again. "The other option, I can drive you to the police and they can short everything out there, but we repeat that phrase for a reason."

"I'll take my chances. Drive me home."

They entered the car. As they drove, her teacher kept trying to convince her to put on the yellow clothes. They soon arrived in front of her house. "I really can't change your mind, can I?" the teacher said.

"I refuse," Danielle said.

"Fine, leave the clothes with me then and go, but you will die if you don't put them on."

Danielle left the car and the teacher drove off. Her parents were home, but she couldn't open the locked door. She kept pressing the doorbell only for nothing to happen. She just waited hour after hour until the sun had set, but her parents still didn't let her in.

She heard a police siren nearby. It was driving over the road containing sparse dishes of food. The food she realized must be meant for pups just like her. She had to run from the police, but they chased her, and she wasn't fast enough.

A police officer stepped out of the car. "Are you lost?"

"My parents won't let me in the house," Danielle replied.

"I'll see what I can do about that," she said. "Wait here with my partner."

Danielle watched the police step up to her house. The door to her surprise opened. She saw her mother talking to the police. Her mother went back into the house and the police returned to the car. She sat in the back as the police whispered to each other.

"The standard protocol calls for us to kill them," he said.

"Oh, I know, but she's so smart and brilliant, that would be a waste, wouldn't it?" the other replied.

"You want to bend the rules for her?"

"Of course, she deserves a chance. We haven't had this much trouble in a while."

"That's true."

Danielle couldn't contain her fear as she heard the police officers banter with each other. "Please don't kill me. I'll even wear yellow." Her teacher had her best interests it seems. It was unnerving sitting in the police car listening to two police openly plan to kill her.

"We'll need to go to the station then. Let's hope an exception can be made," the police said.

"So much trouble over a brilliant pup," her partner said.

They drove off towards the station. She noticed there were other pups her age that were feasting on the meals in the road. They sometimes even fought among each other, but they scrambled away at the sight of the police car only to return after they left.

They arrived at the police station. Danielle walked in escorted by two police officers.

"Is she lost?" another police officer said. "Do you have trouble finding her parents?"

"You wouldn't believe the tale I have to tell you, chief," the female police officer said.

"My partner has a soft spot for her," he said. The two police officers walked deeper into the building while the male police officer kept her company. "You're lucky that my partner likes you or you would be dead."

"I just want to live," Danielle said. She didn't know her price of disobedience would be this terrifying.

"And if my partner has her way, you will."

They waited as minutes passed by. It took an hour before the two police officers returned. "Put these on," the female police officer said.

Danielle gladly puts on the yellow clothing she tried so hard to avoid. They even gave her privacy by allowing her to change in the bathroom. "Am I free to go?"

"I wish that was true," she said. She took a knife from her pocket and walked up to Danielle. "This is going to hurt."

Danielle felt excruciating pain as they cut her left ear off. She used her paws to feel the wound terrified by the blood that was pouring from it. She screamed in agony while everyone watched.

The female that cut her dropped the knife as she completed the cut.

"She gets a second chance," the chief said. "She's lucky. Drive her off to somewhere."

"Alright, we'll be going," he said.

They led Danielle to the police car once more who was trying to focus despite her pain. "What's going to happen to me?"

"We drop you off somewhere then all you have to do is survive. If we ever catch you again, you'll suffer worse than just losing an ear," he said. He seemed annoyed with her. His female partner seemed shaken by what she had to do. "Get out now."

"But it's cold," Danielle said. It was the middle of the night and she felt her clothes didn't provide sufficient warmth.

"We can always kill you right now."

She quickly took the hint and ran from the police car. It quickly sped off leaving her alone in the middle of the city. She took some consolation that there was food in the middle of the street waiting just for pups like her.

It was delicately prepared just for her alone to eat in the middle of a deserted road. There wasn't any traffic at all. She took a bite of the sandwich at least savoring its taste. "At least the food is good," she muttered to herself.

She finished her meal. She decided to sleep on the sidewalk hoping the nightmare would end.

Daylight offered no respite. Pain jolted her awake. An adult dug his claws into her back. "You're awake, are you? Let me have some fun. I want to hear you scream."

She ran away from the adult, but every time she ran towards someone else, they chased her away. She learned that not even ones that looked welcoming would welcome her. They awarded her with sudden scratches on her body as she got closer. She quickly ran off in the opposite direction. She ended up in a dark alley where they finally gave chase. They walked on by as if she didn't exist.

This explained to her why her parents acted as such during that one strange day. She was now experiencing that very moment first-hand. She had to stay out of sight of everyone else. She was hungry. She rummaged through the trash to find a half-eaten sandwich with flies around it.

The sight was so repulsive she lost her appetite. Every time she tried to leave the alley, anyone she saw reacted with outright hostility. If she wasn't quick enough, they would have injured her. She had to wait until everyone else was off the streets.

Night time finally came. It was just like she suspected, a lavishly prepared meal was waiting for her in the middle of the road to enjoy. She understood now but didn't understand why her kin did this. She ate the meal, it even came with utensils and everything.

She walked around thinking of what to do when alone in the night. She spotted a police car in the distance driving towards her at a glacial pace. She remembered she lost an ear because of the police the first time. She ran the other way. It kept following her until she came upon the sight of another meal placed on the road itself.

The police car turned away, but it still blocked the exit from the road. She couldn't go backward. She enjoyed the meal there was no one to disturb her. She wandered around the streets, but it was just her alone. There were no other pups in sight.

It was like clockwork where they forced her to go to another location once more. This time, the police car was slightly faster, so she had to run to evade it. It was just like the last time. They led her to food and left her alone. She remembered the lessons of yesterday. She had to find a place to sleep alone where she would be out of sight. It wasn't comfortable living on the streets, but there was no other choice.

The sound two euplerids were making disturbed her sleep. She noticed that there was another pup nearby that had worn out clothing and was in far worse condition than her. The two adults picked that pup up delicately. She was sure that they saw her, she made only subtle sounds but no outward movements. She was afraid of what they would do. They walked away ignoring her completely.

She connected the dots. The pup she met in the park last year had to be referring to this event. She would end up living not with her parents but with two guardians that loved her as if she was their own. She just had to survive until then.

As the days wore on, it was impossible to maintain adequate hygiene. Her clothes became ragged and dirty. At least, she felt safe now. She learned what they permitted her to do. The police were there to guide her towards food. They never tried to catch her even though they were moving towards her.

She met a pup today. He was hungry and in the same condition as she was.

"Do you want to share?" she asked.

He laughed. "You haven't figured out everything yet."

She took a bite of cake, and so did he. They shared the fork and spoons because they were only one pair. She heard the police car approaching during their meal. She made the decision to run away. The other pup remained taking his time eating the cake.

The police never disrupted his meal but kept watch from a distance. She only got a few nibbles. She searched the streets for a meal but couldn't find any. She learned that food was precious. She found another obscure location waiting for night to come again. She had a theory, if two pups were together, the police would separate them.

The police cars guided her towards food, but she wasn't the only one this time. There was another pup approaching from the opposite direction. She tried to share but the pup wouldn't run when the police cars started closing in on them slowly.

It was then she decided to fight. She scratched the pup. After a brief struggle, it was apparent she was the victor as he limped away. She savored her prize, the meal placed in the middle of the road. She finished her meal, but before she had time to relax the police advanced from both sides. The defeated pup was well within their sights. They killed him then quickly left giving her a path to escape while the other one continued towards her.

It was routine, she had to fight for survival if there was anyone there. At least, not all matches resulted in death sometimes they just limped away hungry but alive.

She listened to four police officers talk from her hiding spot. It was then she realized that two of the police officers weren't her kind at all. It was the first time she saw another species up close.

"We know you want our pups," the euplerid accused.

"We're part of the ZPD," the feline said.

"That lie won't fly by us. You've been trying to cause trouble. I can see it," the partner added.

"Well, at least you're afraid," the euplerid gloated. "We kept you alive because we would like you to help us with something."

"What makes you think we would do that?" the tiger said.

"I believe it's in both our interests. You see, there's been a problematic pup in our midst. The soft police chief decided to give her another chance. Who knows what she might do with the knowledge." Danielle realized they were talking about her.

"What your suggesting is treason," the other euplerid said. Seeing as the other animal defended her, maybe she was still safe.

"Don't tell me you want someone with an ear missing."

"You're right, it's unfair. I guess we can let this slide once."

She tried to run away. The police must have known where she was all along, but it was futile. There was no escape. They passed her to the tiger and cheetah.

"Leave, don't come back or there will be consequences. Al Catpone is not welcome here," the euplerid said.

"We'll be leaving immediately," the cheetah said.

They herded her into a ZPD police car.

"I thought we were goners," the tiger said.

"There wasn't even a single pup to kidnap, police were everywhere. Pups constantly followed their parents," the cheetah said.

"What's going to happen to me?" Danielle asked. She supposed it was relief she wasn't dead. It was an anomaly nonetheless.

"We'll teach you some tricks to perform. You should bring in lots of money for us. What are you? a mongoose?"

At least, she was alive.

* * *

 **A/N: The fossa start displaying aggression towards their own offspring in captivity when they reach twelve months of age. The solution to this problem is to simply abandon your own pup. I am taking some liberties here.**


End file.
